Hotsuma
Summary Hotsuma is the main protagonist of the Shinobi (2002) video game. A master shinobi and leader of the Oboro Clan. After his clan was slain and resurrected by an evil sorcerer named Hiruko who released hellspawn across Tokyo, Hotsuma goes on a journey for revenge against Hiruko and to save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A Physically, Low 7-B with Akujiki Name: Hotsuma Origin: Shinobi (2002) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ninja, Leader of the Oboro Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Intangibility (Able to boost his speed and become Intangibile for a brief moment), Surface Scaling, Electricity Manipulation (Able to add electricity to his physical strikes and weapons), Status Effect Inducement (His electric kunai paralyze those hit by them), Afterimage Creation | All previous abilities, Soul Absorption (His sword Akujiki absorbs the soul of those slain by it and grows in power with each consumed, Akujiki can slowly absorb the soul of anyone touching it), Statistics Amplification (Akujiki's power vastly increases with each enemy killed by it in rapid succession), Flight (Akujiki has a will of it's own and can levitate and fly through the air), Pain Manipulation (Akujiki can cause pain to those it has cut, even if the wounds they sustained from it have healed), Possession (Akujiki can take control a person's body and force them to hold onto it, allowing it to slowly absorb their soul), Soul Manipulation (Akujiki can merge all the souls it has absorbed into one) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Even before Akujiki's power was awakened, Hotsuma could easily split Tanks in half) | At least Small Building level Physically, Small City level with Akujiki (After awakening Akujiki's power, it absorb the souls of dozens of hellspawn and Oboro Clan members. Defeated Hiruko Ubusuna who in a much weaker, old state created a storm cloud across Tokyo, Akujiki absorbed Hiruko's soul which was made up of countless souls making it far more powerful) Speed: At least Subsonic (Able to move as a blur and blitz other ninja, easily dodged a helecopter missile at point blank range, intercepted and split a helecopter missile in half, outran an explosion) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building level Physically, Small City Class with Akujiki Durability: At least Small Building level (Superior to his brother Moritsune who stopped his sword slash with his bare hand) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Faced hordes of hellspawn and his own clan members and defeated them all without rest or showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, Extend melee range with Ka'en, Several meters with Kunai Standard Equipment: Akujiki, Kunai, Scrolls Intelligence: Above Average (Hotsuma is a master ninja, training his entire life to become head of his clan) Weaknesses: None | Akujiki will start to feed of his soul if he doesn't fill the blades apatite. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ka'en: Using a magic scroll, Hotsuma can unleash a powerful burst of fire around himself. Key: Pre Akujiki Awakening | Post Akujiki Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Shinobi (Game) Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Surface Scalers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sega Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users